¿Feliz? San Valentín
by BlackGSS
Summary: Sherlock se siente solo. John lo confunde. Sherlock falla. Un atentado. Y todo en un día de San Valentín que no parece tan feliz. [¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado todos!] [Pre-3x02]


_Hola a todos lectores. _

_Ésta es mi historia anual sobre San Valentín, siento haberla subido ahora pero tenía cosillas que hacer y se me pasó._

_Sin más dilación, ¡espero que la de éste año os guste, aunque sea corta!_

* * *

Bajó del coche cansado, se había pasado todo el día andurreando de un lado a otro con el fin de ayudar a John, para nada, no había conseguido ese broche que le había encargado como un favor totalmente personal. Maldita sea, no lo había encontrado en ningún joyería de todo Londres.

Miró el reloj que se alzaba en una de las paredes del interior del bloque y resopló- Las 11:40. Encima llegaba tarde por culpa del taxi y además muerto de hambre. Estuvo a punto de patear una silla enfadado, pero se contuvo por la presencia de la Sra. Hudson, que dio media vuelta nada más verle en aquel estado, adentrándose en su casa sin querer molestar en ese momento a Sherlock.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras agarrado a la barandilla. Hace 4 años, hubiese tenido todo el móvil colapsado de llamadas y mensajes de preocupación. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta del 221B, sacó el celular y lo abrió en la oscuridad de un rellano solitario de ambiente triste. Ningún mensaje nuevo. Ninguna llamada perdida. Lo cerró con amargura y penetró en el piso cabizbajo.

Hacía 3 meses que había vuelto, y John se negaba a regresar a casa por culpa de esa tal Mary, a penas la había conocido por cierto, pero seguramente sería una más en la que aparecería en su lista de "odian a Sherlock", lo que le hizo pensar que probablemente no le dejaría verle apenas... No después de lo que sucedió en Bart's y esperaba no se hubiese enterado de ello.

Tomó un vaso sirviéndose "Brandy" por cortesía de Mycroft, como no. Ese hermano suyo quería emborracharlo, o que fuese como él, pero si a él le servía para despejarse... Dio un pequeño trago a la bebida poniendo mala cara. Estaba demasiado fuerte, joder, ¿cómo podía beber eso? Así de amargado estaba.

Se dejó caer con vaso en mano sobre su sillón, haciendo que una pequeña gota del líquido cayese sobre él, la miró con desdén y no le dio mayor importancia. Bebió un poco más y se quedó contemplando la pared con papel pintado, absorto en su dibujo.

Las imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

"Caminaba enfadado por Bart's buscando al estúpido de John, ya que se había olvidado de recogerme como habíamos quedado. Abrí las puertas del laboratorio y lo encontré sentado en mi taburete, lo miré con el ceño fruncido y enfadado, últimamente no hacía más que ignorarme y me tenía cansado.

- Te has vuelto a olvidar de mí.- Dije simplemente andando hacia él.

Recordaba su mirada, cómo me miraba, cómo me dolía, cómo no podía entenderlo.

- Lo siento.- Creí escuchar acercando milimétricamente mi rostro confuso y contrariado al suyo para ver si le ocurría algo, aunque él fuese quien lo había hecho mal evidentemente

Sus manos se aferraron de pronto a ambos lados de mi cabeza y a la misma vez que lo hizo, sin dejarme reaccionar y mirándome intensamente... Me besó. Simplemente. Me besó. Sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y yo... los abrí hasta parecer que se saldrían de sus cuencas. No pude evitar corresponderle desde aturdido hasta apunto de desfallecer por aquello tan... De repente e inesperado. Comencé a jadear y tuve que apartarme violentamente mirándolo con algo de temor, ¿cómo podía haberme dejado llevar así?

La siguiente imagen que cruzó fue de nuevo las manos de John aferradas a mí, ésta vez a mi nuca, ésta vez me vi menos reacio, me veía... identificado de algún modo, me vi... consiguiendo en John lo que había querido durante esos 3 años y la suficiente sangre caliente para demostrarlo.

- ¿Vendrías conmigo? - Me preguntó separándose de mi unos instantes, sin soltarme la cara. La mía fue un poema de incomprensión pero asentí sin decir nada más, no sabía qué le pasaba, o qué quería, solo lo miré desde aquella posición unos segundos algo desubicado.

Molly entró en el laboratorio. Me separé violentamente de John aún jadeando y demasiado confundido. Salió corriendo por la puerta. Molly me miró en estado de shock. Yo me quedé igual en el sitio pensando en seguirlo. Pero no pude."

Bajó la mirada hacia el vaso, terminándolo de una larga sentada, demonios, estaba asqueroso, ¿cómo podía haberlo terminado? Y se quedó contemplándolo pensativo. ¿Por qué John no había vuelto a hablar del tema? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Apretó aún más el vaso sin comprender qué le sucedía ahora.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido de algo caerse que provenía de su habitación, un sonido agudo y estridente. ¿Qué diablos...?

Se levantó rápido y ligero, con cautela, sacó su pistola del mueble aparador, y, con cautela, cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la cuál recordaba haber dejado cerrada. Apuntando hacia el frente con pistola en mano, penetró en la habitación mirando a todos lados para encontrar el causante de aquello.

Cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. No entendía qué le había sucedido. Solo había sentido algo en la cabeza y luego un segundo golpe, no podía unir todas las piezas. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero estaba paralizado, sus músculos no le respondían.

- Mira que eres torpe... ¿eh Sherlock?- Fue lo único que pudo escuchar de una voz masculina que parecía hacerle gracia. Creyó que seguía hablando, pero ya no luchaba por tratar de oírla o moverse definitivamente.

Solo comenzó a ser todo en negro.

* * *

La luz del sol le daba con fuerza en la cara. Parpadeó un par de veces con cuidado, poniendo cara agria ante tanto sol. Hasta que no se acostumbró a tanta claridad no pudo pensar en nada, y al conseguirlo, una visión nítida de un avión en el que estaba sentado le alteró. ¡¿Pero qué... dónde diablos estaba?! Trató de mantener la compostura y miró de lado a lado con rapidez buscando quién lo había golpeado la... ¿otra noche? Desde luego le dolía la cabeza horrores. Escuchó una puerta accionarse y miró inevitablemente hacia allí. ¿Qué hacía en un avión? ¿A dónde se dirigía? ¿Había alguien más dentro? ¿Quién sería? ¿Qué querría y con qué intención lo había hecho? No le gustaba nada aquello.

- Tú.- Dijo con odio levantándose del asiento con intención de asesinarlo con sus propias manos al verlo atravesar la puerta.

- Tranquilízate hermanito, estás a salvo.- Respondió retrocediendo al ver a su hermano de tal guisa.

- ¿Que estoy a salvo? ¡¿Dónde diablos me has metido Mycroft y por qué demonios entraste así en mi casa?!- Vociferó enfadado con intención de zarandearlo pero se contuvo con los puños cerrados frente a él, se había pasado... DEMASIADO, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

- Tranquilízate.- Repitió sin ver ninguna mejora en él, por lo que retrocedió y suspiró.- Había un ataque contra ti esa noche, me enteré a través de una conexión telefónica pinchada y teníamos que sacarte de allí discretamente.

- Entiendo.- Ironizó tratando de recuperar la compostura mirando por la ventana, ¿por qué siempre trataba de "salvarle" de aquella forma? Parecía de todo menos ayudarle.-¿Y por qué tuvieron que golpearme?-Inquirió aún enfadado.

- No colaborarías.- Contestó simplemente tranquilo.

- Coincido contigo, parece que por primera vez piensas a derechas.- Le dio la razón asintiendo y dejando caer esa puntilla.- ¿Pero qué hago en éste avión? ¿Dónde vamos?

- Qué preguntón.- Trató de bromear moviendo la cabeza, pero Sherlock se limitó a enarcar una ceja, ¿se pensaba que era un niño pequeño o qué?- Yo voy a Rusia, tú... A salvo de un ataque contra ti.- Respondió dejando de lado la broma por no querer incrementar el enfado de su hermano, ya que estaban a kilómetros de altura y no era conveniente.- Ésta es mi parada.- Se sentó en su asiento junto al de Sherlock, observando su cara de desagrado, le produjo una suave risa.

El avión aterrizó y Mycroft tomó sus pertenencias. El detective no entendía aún qué iba a hacer dónde fuese tanto tiempo, y si podría volver pronto... ¿Qué y quién querría atacarle de esa forma tan directa y poco elegante?

- Oh, Sherlock.- Lo llamó cómo recordando algo.- Cuidad bien de mi avión.- Sonrió con esa malicia suya característica y diversión que creía poder decir, estaba disfrutando, y salió por la puerta.

¿Cuidar? ¿Cómo que cuid...? ¡¿Cuidad?! Se levantó extrañado queriendo salir de allí, ¿había alguien más en el avión? Se llevó una mano al cinto del pantalón dónde normalmente llevaba una pistola, maldición, maldito Mycroft. Pero se detuvo en el sitio. Simplemente. Palideció.

Un hombro rubio apareció por la puerta inexplicablemente, se quedó ahí parado, observando al detective con intensidad, sin apartar sus pupilas de él. ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Había estado en la otra habitación todo el tiempo? Ahora fue el turno del detective. Sus músculos se volvieron más tensos, y se destensaron en un segundo que quedó totalmente recto y erguido mirando al individuo que tampoco apartaba su mirada de él. Maldito Mycroft.

Pero ese hombre rompió aquel momento avanzando hacia él de forma concisa y firme. Ese John era idiota. Al verlo acercarse a él de aquella forma, evitó copiar la sonrisa que el rubio tenía pintada en el rostro, no quería hacerlo, no lo entendía. Realmente jamás hubiese pensado ni esperado eso, mucho menos que se plantase cara a cara frente a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó al rubio queriendo saber el por qué de aquello, ¿por qué su hermano no le había dicho la verdad? Grandísimo...

- Vacaciones.- Murmuró mirando por la ventana, estaban repostando y él buscando qué decir exactamente.- ¿y tú?

- Dímelo tú.- Siguió sosteniéndole la mirada tanteando el terreno.

Se acercó a él estirando la cabeza y pasó muy lentamente sus manos alrededor de su torso, subiéndolas hasta su rostro para tomarlo con delicadeza, encontrando con sus propios labios los de Sherlock, que se hallaban en estado de espera.

¿Realmente ésto era cierto o solo una ilusión creada por el fuerte golpe que había sufrido? La cabeza aún le daba vueltas respecto a todo.

- ¿A esto te referías con irme contigo?- Preguntó separando ese beso que le costó corresponder.

- Sí...- Murmuró siguiendo al moreno hasta sus asientos, iba a despegar ya el avión.- Pero no creí que quisieras venir.

- ¿Debido a qué?- Pilló por sorpresa a John que lo observaba ponerse el cinturón.

- ¿Hubieses venido si te lo hubiese pedido directamente?- Otra pregunta lanzada al aire.

Sherlock desvió su mirada para mirar por la ventana cómo tomaban aire y el avión se deslizaba por él, como surca un barco el mar, pero con mayor elegancia y sutileza.

- ¿Y Mary?- No quería responder directamente a ello.

- Lo hemos dejado.- Su voz sonaba un poco triste, Mary no se merecía esto.

No sabía qué decir, qué hacer, era totalmente nuevo en esas palabras y necesitó dejar a John hablar.

- Una vez aprendí que, si te gusta otra persona y te hace dudar sobre tu propia pareja, no puedes mentirle ni seguir con ella aún sin tener posibilidades con esa otra persona.- Quiso hablar mirando hacia el suelo algo desmotivado, ¿y si ese beso no había significado nada para él? De qué manera la había pifiado.

La mano de Sherlock se deslizó por encima del pasamanos y le tomó de la mano sin cambiar de postura todavía. Se quedó así durante unos minutos. El rubio miraba sus manos entrelazadas algo ruborizado esperando que dijese algo que le apartase pensamientos poco adecuados.

- Claro que sí John, odio tus preguntas evidentes.- Se dignó a hablar tomando fuerza y valía de dónde podía.

Desvió su atención hacia el rostro del moreno, escuchando detenidamente cómo decía aquellas palabras. Seguramente aquello sería una de las respuestas que le volvería a costar decirle, pero, no podía estar más feliz y sonrojado por ello.

Recibió ahora sus ojos azules, tan penetrantes como siempre. Pero esta vez sostuvo su mirada, afianzó más la presión de su mano. Sherlock soltó una leve risa mirando ahora hacia el suelo con la cabeza erguida y algo cabizbaja, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí pero... Había llegado.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó volviéndolo a mirar.

- A Vancouver.- Contestó para su sorpresa esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso se debe a...?- Realmente no entendía porqué lo había sacado de Londres y en esas condiciones, era extraño.

- Feliz San Valentín.- Susurró John estirando sus labios feliz y tímido. Ahora Sherlock ya lo entendía todo y le conmovía, aunque fuese una fiesta sin pies ni cabeza, si a John le importaba...

- Feliz San Valentín.- Le dedicó quitándose la bufanda y pasándola alrededor de su cuello, él tenía un par nuevas que Mycroft había dejado en el piso hacía unos días en consuelo porque no tendría ningún regalo por San Valentín, ni él lo quería, obviamente, pero ésto...

La anudó con cuidado, y la ahuecó con el mismo, rozándola suavemente al terminar, no había apartado la mirada de sus ojos azules en ningún momento mientras dejaba hacer.

- No hace falta Sherlock...- Murmuró algo incómodo por el gesto, era su bufanda y... había aprendido que era muy importante para él.

Él también había aprendido algo del doctor, la mejor forma de callarlo, era colocar rápidamente las manos afianzadas a ambos lados de su rostro con algo de fuerza, y atraer su cara hasta sus labios, antes de que pudiera pensar o razonar lo que iba a hacer, era la primera vez que se atrevía realmente a besarlo sin ser reacio a ese contacto, realmente... Odiaba a John por ello, no podía evitar querer quedarse en esa posición por unos segundos dejando que las cosquillas cruzasen por ambos labios.

- ¿Cuánto faltará?- Preguntó el rubio aún con sus manos entrelazadas mirando por la ventanilla a la vez que el moreno.

- Duerme mientras.- Propuso dejando que apoyase su cabeza en su hombro con sumo cuidado y cautela, como si no estuviese seguro de lo que iba a hacer o de si le dijese en cualquier momento aparta de aquí, pero se lo merecía, veía que iba a tener que tragar con éste día y su felicidad...

Rodó los ojos mirando de reojo a John, que se hallaba con ojos cerrados y el sueño conciliado. No le importaría ver ésta imagen más a menudo. Sonrió levemente sin que el doctor pudiese verlo y le acarició levemente el pelo antes de notar una presión en la mano que lo hizo detenerse. Sí, sin duda podría acostumbrarse a ésto todos los días de San Valentín... Y los no tan San Valentín.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad, tanto como a mi escribirla._

_Y ya sabéis qué hacer para darme vuestra opinión... ¡os espero en las reviews!_

_Un saludo y hasta pronto sherlockeds. _


End file.
